Lunar Witch
by Hikari Nova
Summary: A Summary for this story is to long to post here Ï tried anyways read and I hope you enjoy my idea :) on hiatis
1. Chapter 1

This is an Idea I had while thinking about my MLP/Naruto fic {that I really need to work on sometime soon}.

 **{Line Break}**

During the final years of her imprisonment on the moon Nightmare Moon had watched her ponies unable to interact or influence them due to the seal that kept her on the moon saw Celestia's student Twilight sparkle training, causing Nightmare Moon the Moon Princess darker half to frown having guessed years ago that Celestia could no longer use the Elements of Harmony after she had been banished to the moon.

"What are you up to sister" Nightmare Moon says to herself upset that over the years she had faded into being a simple old mare's tale told to young colts and fillies.

"It's only made worst that she spreads her biased views and knowledge to the Ponies and it's even worst how they've slandered and twisted my holiday into that disgraceful fright mare night" Nightmare Moon rants to herself.

"It's not fair that while I'm sealed up here Celestia has over the years known the joy of having colts and fillies while I haven't….."Nightmare Moon stops mid-rant before she smiles as she starts collecting her magic into her horn before opening a magical window to show a human mare with green eyes and a red mane looking over tomes meant to make sure her child survived, from what Nightmare Moon could tell from using her magic the human mare was trying to make sure her filly who was the target of a crazed dark stallion due to a dubious sounding prophecy and smirked as she sent a silver of her magic unknowingly mixed with her lighter half Luna's magic into the sleeping filly the power meant to awaken and shield the filly before merging with the filly's own magic in a magical adoption and hopefully the filly will develop along the lines of a humanoid Alicorn and once the magic transfer was done and awaiting for when it would be called up on Nightmare Moon closed the viewing window with a smile knowing that no matter what happened after the seal holding her failed she had a filly out there.

 **{Line Break}**

What no one knew not even Nightmare Moon is that one October 31st, 1991 was that Nightmare Moon's and Luna's combined magic not only did as Nightmare Moon meant it to do in shielding the baby girl and adopting her magically as Nightmare Moon's/Luna's daughter but it also changed her magic so greatly that it changed how her magic worked to the same as an Equestrian's but also gave her a 2nd form that of an Alicorn something that a witch or wizard would confuse as her Animagus form, the child in question? One Selene Azalea Potter named after her godmother Selene Lovegood, who would after 3 months and proving that she's young Selene's godmother via the godmother Ritual took Selene from her Aunt who was happy her Niece was getting away from her Husband who had continued to hate her sister lily even after she herself had made peace with her younger sister shortly before her death.

7 year old Selene Potter looked up from the book she was reading to Luna as her godmother walks in smiling at the 2 girls.

"What are you two little moons reading" Selene Lovegood asks as Selene holds up a book called 'The Elements of Harmony' causing Selene to blink.

"Another book appeared in front of you little Azalea?" Selene asks using Selene potters middle name as to not confuse the girls.

Azalea nods, having long ago gotten used to answering to her middle name as to not confuse herself or her godmother should their shared first name be called out.

"Yes auntie it's a nice book to read and it says that there are 6 elements of Harmony and they are: Laughter, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, Loyalty, and the sixth is sparked by magic…..so maybe the sixth is magic from someone who holds all parts of the other 5 in them needed to awaken the elements" Azalea says before she starts rambling causing Selene to giggle softly at her goddaughter who always seemed to ramble when she was thinking hard about something.

"Azalea your rambling" Selene says with a smile snapping said child out of her train of thought with her cheeks turning a light pink color as Luna looks between her mother and her slightly older sister in but blood with a large smile.

Azalea seeing Luna smile smirks as a glow forms around her hand and then Luna causing the youngest of the pair to float up in the air causing the younger girl to squeal is surprise causing Selene to smile softly at the young girls once again.

Selene thought it was interesting to her goddaughter do magic as when ever she used to magic a glow would form around her hands before she looked at the young girls that her daughter and goddaughter had become friends with watched as Azalea manipulated to magic to magic the toys dance.

Selene was widely known as a spell crafter but what wasn't known to many outside her family was that she was also an unspeakable, and over the past 6 almost 7 years since that Halloween night that took the lives of her friends the adult Potters there had been a slowly increasing rise of muggles that could see through the anti-muggle wards but there had also been an dramatic increase in the worlds magic, meaning an increase in the number of muggle born witches and wizards, her thoughts was cut off when a rainbow of lights shot down through the sky hitting each of the 6 children playing in the backyard of the rookery.

{Equestria}

Twilight sparkle and the other bearers of the Elements of Harmony was taking a much needed rest from all of the adventures they had been on since they had become the bears of the Elements the crown and necklaces of the Elements glowed and seem to duplicate themselves before shooting into the air and vanishing , causing the ponies to look at each other and then at Twilight who sighs "I'll contact Princess Celestia" before going to find Spike so that she could send a message of to her mentor and teacher.

{Chanterlot Castle}

Celestia was talking to her younger sister Luna when a letter appeared in front of her in a rush of green flames.

"I wonder what Twilight needs seeing as it's to early for her little letters on what she's learned of friendship" Celestia says as she uses her magic to open the letter.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Me the girls need your help as when we was relaxing to unwind as Rainbow dash had put it something very strange happened,_

 _The Elements of Harmony started to glow before they seemed to Duplicate themselves and then shot off into the sky before vanishing,_

 _We need your help to understand what has happened._

 _Your faithful student,_

 _Twilight sparkle"_

The silence that followed was deafening as both Alicorn princesses thought about what Twilight had written.

"Sister I need to use the mirror to see something" Luna says causing Celestia to look at her younger sister in confusion before the context registered in her mind.

"Why would you need to use THAT mirror for?" Celestia asks causing Luna to shift nervously from hoof to hoof.

"Come with me and you'll see" was all Luna would say as Celestia sighs and leads the younger Alicorn to the room where she kept the mirror hidden before Luna walked up to the mirror and channelled her magic into her horn before using the mirror to boost her viewing spell causing the mirror to ripple before it showed a group of 6 young human fillies, the odd thing being that each of them had a copy of the Elements of Harmony that seemed to be aligning itself to that worlds magic.

"The girl with the copy of Twilight's Element of Harmony crown she is…well Nightmare Moon sought to use my and her magic to adopt a young colt or filly near the end of our long imprisonment, but the seal kept us from interacting with anypony from Equestria so she used the seal to boost her magic to allow her to view this world where at the time a young mother was trying to find ways to protect her filly from a crazed dark magic using Stallion Nightmare Moon used her magic to set up a protective shield and magical adoption of the young filly should the fillies mother die, not wanting the filly to turn out like Nightmare Moon I used what magic I could without Nightmare Moon noticing to do the same to the filly meaning she is Nightmare Moons and my adoptive child though thankfully she seems to be taking more after my magic then Nightmare Moons" Luna says while she and Celestia watches as a human Mare fussed over the 6 fillies making sure they are alright.

"You mean that all this time I've had a Niece and you've not told me?" Celestia asks her younger sister who gulps and nods shakily causing the older Alicorn to pull her younger sister into a hug before she left for her office to think of ways to open a portal between the 2 worlds without relying on the mirror so that she could meet her Niece along with her Niece's friends who all seemed to be bearers of the Elements of Harmony that her Niece seemed to have reached out with her magic to call copies to her world to give her world a chance at Harmony.

{Earth}

Selene fussed over her daughter,goddaughter and their friends and had to do a double take as her diagostic spells detected magic coming from Azalea's and Luna's friends.

"Well I got good news and interesting news" Selene says getting the group of g irls to look at her.

"The good news is that all 6 of your are alright" Selene says as Azalea raises her hand asking "What's the interesting news auntie Selene?" getting a smile from Selene.

"The interesting news is that your 4 friends somehow now have magic though their magical cores along with Luna's seems to be more like your own unique magical core" Selene says getting a cheer from the 4 former non-magical children who had been among the rising magically aware non-magicals before she went into the house to allow the children time to talk among themselves as she now had to tell the 4 childrens parents that their children was now magical along with looking through the Hogwarts charter that the Unspeakables had a copy of the original rules that the headmasters couldn't change to see if there was anything preventing her little Luna from attending Hogwarts due to her birthday being a couple days after the term starts.

 **{Line Break}**

10 year old Selene Azalea Potter known around Saint Ottery Catchpole as Azalea Potter due to her and Selene Lovegood the girls caretaker and godmother having the same first name hummed as she handed her Hogwarts letter to her godmother Selene with Luna doing the same after Selene had found a rule allowing Luna and others born in September to go to Hogwarts as their magical cores was stable enough due to being so close to their 11th birthdays to allow them to attend without much issue, though the rule had been brushed aside and buried by Dumbledore who tried to deny Luna going to Hogwarts the same year as Azalea but was turned down sharply when Selene pointed out he couldn't deny Luna as it was within the rules that only the founders or their heirs could change and that he as headmaster couldn't bar Luna from attending Hogwarts if she wanted to without the magic of the school forcefully ejecting him from Hogwarts and forcefully removing his headmaster status, and so it was on Azalea's 11th birthday that the 6 friends went to Diagon Alley with Selene to get their school supplies along with getting them owls to send letters home with.

 **{Line Break}**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this also what should Azalea's ground be called? As I don't want to just copy MLP and call them mane 6 that's very unoriginal also I will at the bottom of this AN post a basic outline of Selene Azalea Potter and the others 5 though Luna Lovegood's look should be known by most readers also the age will be how old they are at the end of this chapter.**

 **{Character Sheets}**

 **Name: Selene Azalea Potter**

 **Nickname: Azalea, Little Moon**

 **Age: 11**

 **D.O.B: July 31** **st** **, 1990**

 **Appearance {Basic}: Red with a natural Dark Purple fringe, Green left eye light Blue right eye, 4'10" Slim body build.**

 **Element of Harmony: Magic**

 **Name: Luna Lovegood**

 **Nickname: Loony Lovegood, Little Moon**

 **Age: 10**

 **D.O.B: September 6** **th** **, 1990 {I'm unsure of Luna's actual D.O.B only that it's within the 1** **st** **2 weeks of September}**

 **Appearance: Silver Blonde hair, Silver Eyes, 4'4", Petit body build.**

 **Element of Harmony: Kindness**

 **Name: Sarah White**

 **Age: 11**

 **D.O.B: February 22** **nd** **, 1990 {11:56PM}**

 **Appearance: Black Hair, Blue eyes, 4'9", Athletic body build.**

 **Element of Harmony: Loyalty**

 **Name: Samantha White**

 **Nickname: Same, Sammy**

 **Age: 11**

 **D.O.B: February 23** **rd** **, 1990 {12:01 AM}**

 **Appearance: Black Hair, Blue eyes,4'8", Slim body build**

 **Element of Harmony: Honesty**

 **Name: Catharine winters**

 **Nickname: Cathy, Kat**

 **Age: 10**

 **D.O.B: August 16** **th** **, 1990**

 **Appearance: Strawberry Blonde, Hazel eyes, 4'5, Petit body build.**

 **Element of Harmony: Laughter**

 **Name: Cynthia Grey**

 **Nickname: Cindy**

 **Age: 11**

 **D.O.B: December 5** **th** **1989**

 **Appearance: Red hair, Blue eyes, 4'9", Athletic body build.**

 **Element of Harmony: Generosity**


	2. poll

in case no one bothered to look at my profile today is the last day to vote on the poll I got posted


End file.
